Un cuento de dos corazones
by pame chan 42
Summary: Shintaro siente algo por Konoha y de igual manera Konoha está enamorado de Shintaro. Ninguno jamás esperó amar a alguien con tanta intensidad, pero el amor podía contra todo, y ambos tenían que tomar la decisión de luchar un poco más para así reconstruir sus rotos corazones y poder juntos tener su propio y singular final feliz.
1. capítulo 1: primer corazón

Umh, como siempre vuelvo con algo ShinKono -o sus bellas variantes~ ;) -.

Me propuse hacer un ShinKono puesto que amo la pareja con todo mi corazón. Se merecían un fic también~. Son demasiado bellos para este mundo -w-/.

Esto se lo dedico a Nyo porque ella escribe hermoso y su OTP es esta -y de paso que me hizo llorar gaymente con su último fic. Muy hermoso realmente.- Tenía que regalarle algo, es un amor (/w\). Y, ¡hoy es el día KonoShin/ShinKono~! Feliz día ;D -

_*Cambié de nombre la historia, me pareció más adecuado de alguna manera -al menos, es menos cursi :v*_

Espero disfruten leyendo como yo lo hice escribiendo.

* * *

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que empezó a tener esos sentimientos, y desde que tomó consciencia y supo de estos.

No los entendía del todo, pues escapaban a la lógica, pero aún así Shintaro comprendía que eran dolorosos.

"**_Gustos_**" era algo que podía sentir con facilidad. Recordaba cuando conocía a alguna chica que le parecía "linda". Sentía que su corazón latía un poco más y se sentía a gusto con aquella persona. Era algo muy simple, e interiormente sabía que nunca llegarían a nada, por lo cual, aceptaba esos sentimientos y vivía con ellos pensando en lo ilusorios que eran.

Su corazón continuó latiendo por más personas con el tiempo, pero en él no existía esa _"emoción intensa"_. No llegaba a ser ese sentimiento que sabía que le iba a carcomer el alma como muchas otras veces. Pues en efecto, era un sentimiento que te podía comer. Te podía hacer volar incluso, pues te daba alas y te llevaba a una nirvánica felicidad, pero cuando acababa, te hacía morir de la forma más rápida, pero a la vez, de la forma más dolorosa. Era triste pues el dolor y la tortura podían durar toda una vida, para él eran un castigo eterno.

Esta extraña emoción se llamaba **_amor_**.

No comprendió cuando empezó pues el amor podía venir de diferentes maneras. Él recordaba que la primera vez que lo sintió fue irónicamente con sus padres. Él los quería mucho a pesar de que nunca lo admitiera en aquel tiempo. Ni siquiera lo aceptaba en su propio corazón; pero era un error, pues él los amaba demasiado, tanto que cuando perdió a uno de ellos, su corazón se rajó horriblemente hasta el punto de casi romperse en miles de pedazos.

Aún así, no se quiso lamentar. Quería ser fuerte por aquellas personas que estaban a su lado, pues aquellas dos mujeres junto a él no tenían el corazón rajado, si no que lo tenían completamente roto en miles de añicos. Una, porque lo había amado y conocido por años; y la otra, por la culpa espantosa que sentía.

Así que Shintaro quiso ser fuerte por quienes amaba, porque si no, ¿quién iba a serlo?

Continuó su vida ignorando que habían personas que amaba y que lo amaban hasta que un día conoció a un ser muy bello. Su nombre era Ayano. Linda, con la más grande y resplandeciente sonrisa del mundo; con una actitud dulce y fuerte además. Y aún así, con una gran cantidad de demonios escondidos que la atormentaban.

Shintaro en ese momento quiso negarse a esos sentimientos. _¿Qué estaba qué? No, eso era ridículo._ Sus propios sentimientos le parecían estúpidos y por ende, no los aceptaba en su corazón. Tenía miedo de que su corazón se rompiera una vez más. Temía querer tanto a alguien para luego perderlo, pero jamás lo dijo, ni siquiera "en la propia voz de su cabeza". Y así fue como antes de aceptar que tenía sentimientos, rompió el corazón de aquella joven. Fue así como sin darse cuenta, rompió el suyo propio también.

Y al día siguiente, luego de unas serie de acontecimientos que no solo los involucraba a ellos, si no a otras dos personas muy allegadas y queridas; se enteró que su amiga se había suicidado.

Con la culpa más horrible se decidió nunca más amar y entonces huyó de su vida pasada. Se encerró y desechó la inútil búsqueda de la felicidad, mandando todo al diablo y entonces se enfocó en buscar felicidad en una realidad diferente. En una realidad totalmente_** virtual**_. Pasó largo tiempo en soledad, casi queriendo pagar por sus pecados. Y creyó que así debía continuar su condena, pero de repente apareció una chica con un pasado común. Ella era un virus, y se llamaba Ene. Él no lo sabía, pero en una vida pasada ambos se habían conocido. Fue así como un año después de aquel re-encuentro conocería al "Mekakushi-dan". Y fue así como lo conoció a _él_, a alguien que era casi la sombra de un pasado. Y en efecto lo era, pero ni uno de los dos lo sabía.

* * *

-Master.-decía una joven digital.-Hey Maaaaster~, ¿no quieres ir a ver a todos~? Oh, ¡no me digas que vas a volver a encerrarte! **Patético**-soltó la joven de repente.-Master, eres tan patético jeje_._-Le dijo con malicia, disfrutando cada palabra salida como en el pasado.

-¿Ah? ¡Deja de ser tan fastidiosa Ene! S-simplemente hoy quiero componer música, ¡así que deja de joder de una buena vez!-Escupió de una vez por todas.

-Master, ¡que aburrido eres!- Gritó la chica. -Ahh... ya sé lo que pasa~.-Sonrió con maldad una vez más.-¿No será que tienes miedo de que todos se vuelvan tus amigos y por ahí que te enamores de alguna chica~?- De repente soltó sin pensar.-¿O será que por fin admitirás que eres gay y te siente caliente junto a tantos hombres?-Cantó para entonces reír y obtener en respuesta una mirada furtiva de su amo.

-¿Gay? ¡¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?! ¡Ene, no te juntes con Mary! ¡Mira como te llena la cabeza con imágenes obscenas!- Gritó, recordando como la chica lo "emparejó" con cierto chico de cabello blanco y de paso, le mostró que al parecer dos hombre si podían tener relaciones sexuales. Le pareció terriblemente rara la pequeña niña y se lamentaba por haber creído en la pureza y modestia de aquel ser.

-Jeje, vamos vamos Master, no es como que yo piense eso en realidad, pero uhhh, mirando esa reacción me haces dudar mucho, tehe~.-Rió.-Alguien heterosexual no reacciona de esa manera fufufu.

-Ene, cada vez está más loca.- Le dijo queriendo acabar con las bromas poco salidas de contexto.

-Ay Master, ¡solo espéralo y verás!- Respondió recordando que alguien le había dicho que amaba a Shintaro cuando ella aún era de carne y hueso; y por alguna razón, le deseaba al chico del presente un buen final.

Ella ya no era como su antiguo ser. Los sentimientos que sentían los humanos le eran difíciles de entender ahora.

-¿De qué hablas Ene? ¿hay algo que necesite saber?- Le dijo acercándose al monitor de su computadora.

-Nop, c-créeme que no.-respondió nerviosa.

-Uhm... . Hoy estás muy rara Ene- Profesó.

-¿No será porque descubrí tu orientación, Master?

-Eres una pervertida, mujer...-finalizó.

Y quedaron de nuevo en silencio mientras el chico volvía a componer su música. Se sentía inspirado por alguna razón, incluso hasta se sentía feliz. Le parecía hasta absurdo.

"_¿Quién andaba feliz sin saber el por qué? Raro."_

Ene se quedó mirando como el chico componía la música. Usualmente las canciones que hacía Shintaro eran relacionados a amor, suicidio y temas similares. Se sentía algo mal por aquello, realmente quería que su amigo fuera muy feliz a pesar de todo. Él no sabía lo que le había pasado, y no se lo quería decir aún, así que esperaba que el chico se diera cuenta que habían vidas mucho peores y más trágicas que la suya. Ignoraba la noticia de que Ayano estaba muerta por lo cual, se sentía triste creyendo que su amigo se quería matar; no sabía que en realidad hablaba de su pasado muerto de manera casi masoquista, reviviéndolo con cada nota.

Pensando en aquello decidió hacerle una broma, como ella nunca oía la música que componía hasta que estuviera acabada, todo por pedido de él, se dijo que quería que su "Master" la oyera bien, que viera la clase de canciones que hacía, esas canciones "tan patéticas y tan... deprimentes". Alzó el volumen lo más que pudo y desactivó los audífonos solo como ella sabía.

_"Y no entiendo el porque de estos sentimientos;_

_que parecen que te destrozaran el alma..._

_Aún así,_

_quiero que sepas cuanto me gusta estar a tu lado,_

_pues el sentimiento de nudo en el cuello desaparece."_

Eran las pequeñas notas aún sin corregir que salían de la canción.

-¡AAHHH! ¡DEJA DE HACER ESO ENE!- Gritó asustado de que alguien lo oyera.-Ene, ¡baja el volumen!- Gritó notando que él no podía hacerlo manualmente.

Pero la bella e imperfecta música continuaba saliendo.

_"Y no es como que te odie_

_Y no es como que me enojes;_

_solo sé que quiero pasar un día más junto a ti,_

_porque estando contigo,_

_sé que estoy vivo."_

El sonido de la guitarra se hizo presente de manera melodiosa por varios segundos.

_"Ojalá tú sientas lo mismo_

_porque sé que no es amor_

_pero tampoco es amistad;_

_aún así, parece que cada día te anhelo más..."_

-¡ENEEEE!

_"Ojalá tú me correspondas en estos sentimientos_

_los cuales voy comprendiendo;_

_pues es demasiado hermoso,_

_tanto que la vida ya no es dolorosa._

_Y tonto es,_

_pero, espero tú te sientas tan torpe como yo._

_Ojalá podamos pasar la vida así,_

_pues creo que me voy dando cuenta de todo._

_Te amo. Tanto que parece un dulce pecado..."_

Fue lo último que se oyó de esa melodía aún sin corregir.

-Wow, Master...

-Ene...-no pudo evitar mirarla con gran sonrojo y enojo.

-Wow, ¡Master está enamorado!-gritó la chica azul.

* * *

Chan chan chan~. Primera parte. Y aunque me dije que no quería repartirlo en capítulos *llora*, me arrepentí al último segundo, así que, ódienme pero esto va a tener algunos caps más. Así en parte me organizo mejor... jeje

Y sí, la canción se la compuso para Konoha u/w/u.

El capítulo 2 se centra en Konoha *lanza rosas al aire sin saber el porque(?)*

Espero lean el siguiente cap, me esforzaré porque son amosh ;w;7. Y sorry por el poema tan gay(?)

Sin más, cuídense :) Saludos.


	2. capítulo 2: segundo corazón

El tener un pasado malo es terrible, y él pensaba aquello.

La gente le decía que quizás no tenía memorias puesto que cabía la posibilidad de que sus recuerdos eran horribles y dolorosos; pero aún así, Konoha anhelaba poder recordarlos.

¿Quienes era sus padres? ¿En su otra vida tenía amigos? ¿Fue feliz? Eran preguntas frecuentes en él. Pero cuando recordaba que ahora tenía amigos, sentía paz. Las ideas de entender un pasado muerto desaparecían. Sentía que podía vivir su presente, y que quería **vivirlo** plenamente.

Konoha era muy feliz estando con la gente que quería y amaba. Así era como él podía continuar su día a día, gastando el tiempo con el mekakushi-dan, su nueva familia. Así que no comprendió bien cuando se "enamoró".

En primer lugar se hizo una simple pregunta: "¿Que era amor?"

No sabía el concepto de tantas cosas, así que cuando le preguntó a Mary que estaba cerca, se mareó con su explicación.

Al principio Konoha le habló sobre sus raros sentimientos, que cuando estaba cerca a esa persona, su corazón latía fuerte y sentía algo cálido en su pecho; además de sentir sus mejillas arder y pintarse de color carmesí. Ella sumamente emocionada, tanto que hasta le costaba hablar, le dijo que eso era "amor de hombres", que no creía que vería un "yaoi" tan cerca, y cosas parecidas. Fue mucha información para su cerebro y al final terminó dormido por lo cual la joven se enojó con él por un segundo. Fue una mala manera de entender el concepto de amor, por lo cual, fue a preguntarle a todos sus otros amigos si lo que sentía era quizás eso, amor.

Intentó preguntarle a quienes "sabían más".

Recibió un "wow, Konoha enamorado..." de parte de Kido, pues de ninguna manera podía procesarlo.

Y así se confirmó que estaba enamorado. Quiso saber más, pero la chica estaba ocupada con los quehaceres de la casa, por lo cual, le dijo que en otro momento hablarían pues el pescado que estaba haciendo se estaba quemando. O eso fue lo que le gritó luego de correr a la cocina al notar un humo negro salir de esta.

Seto le dijo "oh, que bonito. Bien por ti" cuando le contó que se sentía extraño; pero no le explicó como lidear con ello, solo le dio un sermón de que la amistad se volvía amor con el tiempo, pero que uno solo amaba a una sola persona, que no podía amar a varias a la vez; o al menos, eso creía él.

Continuó preguntando hasta que llegó a Ene, aquella chica de azul que ese día estaba con Momo y no con el chico de chaqueta roja. Él le pidió un corto momento a la Kisaragi menor y así la de cabello naranja los dejó solos. Quería ser precavido, no quería que alguien demasiado allegado a "aquella persona" dijera algo.

Ene lo escuchó con suma atención. Su sonrisa al paso de las palabras narradas empezó a cambiar a una mueca de sorpresa. Se asombró, y como la antigua amiga que era de él y que él no sabía, le explicó que esos latidos intensos reflejaban un sentimiento muy fuerte que se llamaba "amor" y que estaban bien, que no tenía que tener miedo, que no le iba a dar un paro cardiaco como él decía, y como Kano le había dicho de manera malsana; si no que más bien eran todo lo contrario, que se debía sentir muy feliz por aquello, pues amar a alguien era algo muy difícil. Le comentó que incluso solo las personas puras podían sentirlo y decirlo.

Le mintió dulcemente, no queriendo que se asustara de su extraño amor; que al contrario, sintiera que era algo único.

Konoha al oir sus palabras se relajó. En un punto de su vida sintió que aquellos sentimientos estaban mal, algo dentro de él le decía que el amar a otro hombre no era bueno, que era hasta pecaminoso. Creía que quizás era rastros de su antiguo ser. No estaba seguro; pero al ver y oír que era hasta una sensación pura, se sintió mejor; tanto que pudo sonreír pues era casi como si recordara que era amar.

"Gracias Ene" fue lo que le dijo antes de sonreír ampliamente.

Ene en ese momento sintió nostalgia pues era como su ser pasado; era como Haruka. Aún así, iba a aceptar que él ya no estaba, o que quizás estaba ahí, pero sin recuerdos; y decidió que lo mejor era no entreverar más su mente. Konoha no se merecía eso; y que más bien lo iba a apoyar. Esta vez le iba a ayudar a ser feliz en cuanto pudiera, pues él más que nadie en el mundo se merecía un buen final feliz. En su vida pasada no pudo ayudarle, le dijo incluso que quizás estaba confundido, _que no podía ser verdad_.

Era el momento de redimirse. O eso se dijo.

-¡Wow, entonces te gusta mi Master!- Gritó alegre.

-N-no... sé si es cierto.- Decía muy pausadamente, pero a la vez imperceptiblemente sonrojado.

-Oh, no te preocupes Konoha, ¡está bien! Incluso... sé que a mi Master le gustará~- Expresó de manera perversa.

-E-entonces, ¿eso significa que a él yo le gusto?- Preguntó algo ilusionado, pero con una mirada tan fría que no lo parecía.

-Oh, pues no lo sé, Master es raro en cuanto al amor. Umh... bueno, Shintaro no es homosexual... ahhh, no puede ser, pero, pero...-decía queriendo no romperle el corazón al chico. Se mantuvo dubitativa por largo tiempo hasta que el albino le habló.

-Ene...

-¿Sí? ¿qué sucede?

-¿Qué es homosexual?

La chica se quedó helada por un segundo.

-Oooouhhhh... ¿lo dije en voz alta?-se maldijo internamente cuando el chico asintió.-Umh, ¿cómo decirlo...? Es cuando a una persona de un mismo sexo le gusta alguien de ese mismo sexo. Le dijo tratando de ser lo más clara posible.

-Ah...

El silencio prevaleció por segundos hasta que el chico habló de nuevo.

-¿Ene?

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué es sexo?

-¡Ahhh!- Esta vez no supo que contestar.

Konoha se quedó callado casi queriendo oír la respuesta que no llegaba.

-¿Ene?

-S-si... -respondió no queriendo oír otra pregunta parecida.

-Esto del amor... ¿es tan doloroso?-preguntó finalmente, captando la atención de la chica. Por varios día sintió que quería gritarle al mundo su felicidad, pero por su temor y timidez no lo había hecho, algo que hacía que se sintiera mal. La cibernética joven abrió los ojos.

-Oh, pues puede llegar a serlo, cuando alguien no te corresponde...-pensó en su ser pasado.- Pues llega a doler, y es quizás lo más horrible.-Recordó cuando Haruka le confesó que estaba muy enamorado de Shintaro.- Es doloroso... ¡Pero este no es el caso~!- Le dijo feliz pues ahora no sentía nada ni por Haruka, y menos por Konoha.

Konoha sonrió una vez más. Sentía esperanza, sentía que si se lo proponía podía hacer que Shintaro lo amase. No sabía, ni imaginaba si quiera, que era la "orientación". No sabía que quizás Shintaro no podía sentir lo mismo que él. Estaba ilusionado con su ignorancia. Sentía que ese sentimiento continuaría, y que Shintaro lo compartiría con él. Se sentía feliz de solo pensarlo.

**_"Dulce e inocente ignorancia" _**Se decía Ene interiormente.

-Ya veo, que bien.-Le dijo alegre y de manera casi monótona.

-Tehe~-rió sonrojada.

Ene decidió que quizás era tiempo de hacer que su amo fuera de una vez a la base. Fue hasta su computadora y entonces comenzó a molestarlo, incluso con su orientación, queriendo plantar en él la semilla de la duda. Le insistió también en que debían ir a reunirse con los demás del mekakushi. Vio entonces que el chico estaba componiendo música y decidió que quería que el joven oyera su tipo de música compuesta.

La sorpresa que se llevó cuando alzó la música lo más fuerte que pudo y oyó lo que él había compuesto toda la noche. Entendió que Shintaro estaba enamorado. En ese instante se sintió feliz como nadie por él, pero cuando pensaba en Konoha, se sentía horrible, ¿qué iba a hacer? No sabía cómo iba a decirle a Konoha que Shintaro estaba enamorado de alguien más.

Sintió su propio corazón romperse, estaba segura que era falso pues ella había dejado de sentir varios años atrás, pero se sentía devastada, o eso le pareció. Ese no era el destino que ella quería. Sin más se decidió crearles a ambos el destino que merecían. Shintaro siendo feliz con alguien, aún siendo otro hombre. Y a Konoha, dándole el final que Haruka siempre deseó.

_Cual cuentista les daría un final feliz._

* * *

No me esperé este final~ Hay, qué más da(?)

*se va tirando escarcha*

Y... yo quería una Ene fujoshita (?); bueno, solo es más tolerante en realidad. Desde que vi mekameka city, donde Takane le importa un bledo Konoha, fue feliz pues no existía el KonoEne! -y sorry a las que lo shippean...-, pero yo fui feliz ...

Sa-lu-dos~


	3. capítulo 3: dos corazones

No se librarían de mi tan fácilmente ewé

Feliz día KonoShin! uwu -Disculpen que lo haya dejado tan botado este fic, pero bueno, en un día memorable, tenía que darles algo uwu.

Como siempre, disfruten -aunque, falta corregir un poquito lel.-

* * *

¿Por cuanto tiempo habían estado enamorados?

No se imaginaban el tiempo que había pasado. Ni uno de los dos lo sabía.

Shintaro no sabía que estaba enamorado, él simplemente lo veía como amigo, pues eso eran: "eran mejores amigos". Hasta cierto punto se sentía inspirado, un reflejo de su corazón no aceptado. Konoha por su parte notó como su corazón latía más rápido, como se sentía tan contento junto a él, como anhelaba el estar cerca a él cuando este se iba. Él sabía que lo amaba.

Pero no se dijeron nada hasta que...

-Ne, Shintaro-kun.-

-Sí, ¿sucede algo Konoha?

-¿Qué es homosexual?-

Shintaro no pudo evitar escupir todo el sorbo de gaseosa que tenía en la boca.

-¡¿Q-Q-QUEÉÉÉ?!

-Es que, Ene me dijo algo sobre esa palabra hace un buen tiempo, pero no me lo explicó bien.- Dijo pausado y algo alegre pues estaba junto al que amaba.

-Ahh... cómo decirlo... -decía nervioso.- Maldita Ene del demonio...-Pronunció para sí.- Es como que... si dijéramos que a mi me gustaras, y e-empezáramos a salir y esas cosas- se sonrojó fuertemente al analizar sus propias palabras.- Entonces tú y yo seríamos homosexuales...-dijo no pensando. Y cuando acabó la frase, se sintió el más idiota de la tierra.

-Oh... ¿entonces Shintaro gusta de mi?

-Ah... n-no quise decir eso...-respondió nervioso acabando con la ilusión del chico. konoha inclinó un poco la cabeza.

-Y... Shintaro.

-¿Si?

-¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien?- Preguntó de manera sorpresiva, algo muy típico en él.

-Oh..., ¿si he amado a alguien...? Umh, no. Creo que no.

Hubo un corto silencio entre ambos.

-Alguien como yo no merece amar.- Soltó secamente, recordando las malas experiencias de su pasado.

Konoha sintió algo horrible en su corazón al oír sus palabras.

-Shintaro, Ene me dijo que el amor que era bonito, así que...-de repente tomó sus manos.- No debería de cerrarse a aquello, al contrario- le sonrió- deberías amar a alguien a plenitud-le dijo dulcemente.

-Konoha...- Respondió sonrojado.-Gracias...-soltó agradecido y bajando la cabeza. Ese tipo de consejos y actitud eran las que él necesitaba. Siempre había sentido que necesitaba de alguien que lo ayudara a salir adelante.- Aunque, quizás te equivocas, no es tan fácil como Ene puede ponerlo- soltó suavemente sus manos. -Por ejemplo, es raro que una chica acepte tus sentimientos, y más aún, que no destroce tu corazón.

-¿Destroce?- Preguntó algo asustado Konoha, creyendo que literalmente lo iba a destrozar.

-Ah, n-no es como suena, es más bien... filosófico.

-¿Filosófico?

-Sí, así es-dijo creyendo que el chico le entendía.

-Shintaro-kun

-¿Sí?-pregunto sintiendo algo raro en el estómago al oír como el chico pronunciaba su nombre de forma tan calmada y apasible.

-¿qué es filosóbico?

-Jaja- rió pues parecía un niño.-No, no filosóbico, filosófico.

-Oh, eso.

A Shintaro se le hizo difícil explicar aquella palabra.

-Umn.. mejor volvemos a lo de homosexual- Dijo notando de repente cuan estúpido sonaba aquello.

-Oh, ok.

-No, mejor, dime algo más Konoha, que esto se está volviendo raro.

-Shintaro, lo que dijiste de homosexual, ¿alguna vez te ha pasado?

-¿qué? ¡No!-negó fuertemente.

-Oh...-dijo algo triste Konoha, bajando la cabeza.

-Bueno... en realidad...

De repente los ojos del albino ser iluminaron al oir su voz.

-Bueno, tengo que admitir que antes me era imposible creer que podía estar con un chico, pero, no sé, tanto fandom loco, Ene que a cada rato me molesta con que debería estar con aunque sea un chio puesto que "nunca tendrás novia Master"-dijo intentando imitarla. Konoha rió.- Como que... lo veo aceptable, pero sigue siendo raro. Sería muy difícil que amara a otro hombre, pero supongo que quizáááás... podría amar a algún chico, pero diantres, sería muy raro.- Explicó con algo de pudor.

Era cierto, desde hace mucho, con sus gustos hacia animes dirigidos a chicas, y con Ene de por medio que había adquirido una manía de descargarle yaoi para molestarlo, poco a poco lo aceptaba, pero no era ningún princeso ni ninguna "flor salvaje" la cual corría por la pradera. No, él era el más hombre de los hombres, si él estaba con algún chico, él sería el seme incluso. Se gritaba que era el más macho y el más hombre. Aún estando con otro hombre, lo sería.

-Oh, entonces, ¿Shintaro-kun podía estar con algún otro chico?- Preguntó deseando oír una respuesta afirmativa.

-Bueno, supongo que sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie, ¿ok?

-Claro- Le dijo sosteniendo sus manos nuevamente y sonriendo.

Shintaro se sintió incómodo, el chico era tan frío, pero con él siempre era tan dulce que..., era hasta raro. Se deshizo de esos pensamientos, no iba a ser una margarita de pradera. No iba creer que Konoha estaba enamorado de él, ¿quién iba a estarlo después de todo? De inmediato alejó sus manos del chico. Se sentía raro, algo feliz, pero raro.

-Ne Shintaro-kun...-De repente empezó de nuevo. Shintaro al oir su nombre pronunciado por aquellos labios se sonrojó ligeramente una vez más.

-¿Sí?

-Shintaro..., desde hace mucho; quizás un millón de años- No sabía de tiempo había pasado, pero él sentía que ese era el número exacto.- He sentido algo raro en mi pecho- Comenzó; cambiando su semblante, parecía algo triste incluso.- Sentía que me iba a morir, pero luego entendí que era bonito, y que quiero que continúe por mucho más tiempo. Shintaro, m-me...-no sabía si decirlo. Recordó que Ene le había dicho que no debía decirlo hasta que sintiera que Shintaro le correspondía. Konoha no quería desobedecerla, ella sabía más de aquello, ¿no?

-¿Konoha?- Preguntó tras la pausa del chico.

-Shintaro-kun... creo que soy homosexual- Soló finalmente. Aún no le iba a decir que estaba enamorado de él, era quizás lo mejor.

Le dijo la verdad, pero a medias.

-Oh...-dijo entonces con una cara de sorpresa, quizás demasiada. -No puede ser...-soltó, pensando en lo irónico de la vida pues Konoha era tan guapo que podía tener a cualquier chica que quisiera, pero resultaba que le gustaban los chicos, la cruel ironía del mundo.

-Sí, si puede ser-soltó.

-Y me gusta mucho alguien- Le dijo aprentando sus manos.-Y no sé si esa persona me corresponde...-le dijo algo triste.-Quiero que me corresponda, quiero que sienta lo mismo que yo siento, pues se siente... muy bien, me siento muy bien junto a él- le dijo mirándole a los ojos de inmediato, casi mirando su alma.- Y quiero que esa persona sonría como yo cuando lo veo.- Le dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Shintaro se sonrojo pues no esperaba que aquel joven pudiera sentir eso, se veía tan calmado y sin expresiones todo el tiempo, que no parecía si quiera que sintiera.

-Esperemos pues que aquella persona note tus sentimientos...-le dijo algo incómodo, creyendo que quizás estaba enamorado de él. Tenía un poco de esperanza.

-Shintaro-kun.-lo miró fijo.

-¿Sí?

-Me gusta mucho estar junto a ti.- Soltó casi confesándose. Shintaro abrió los ojos pues era la primera vez que alguien lo decía.

-Ah... ya veo. A-a... a mi también me gusta estar junto a Konoha.- Soltó honestamente, ignorando cuan feliz era el chico, ignorando como el amor dentro de ambos crecía.

* * *

Oh, que cositos (/w\)

Espero les haya gustado este cap, yo lo amé demasiado.

Es tan gay :v

Ahora que Kono se declare owó. Whu!

Pamela va a continuar con esto, no se preocupen -w-/, pero, comenten pe(?) Realmente me inspiran demasiado sus comentarios.

Como dije, feliz memorable día~ Feliz 07/09~


End file.
